Dreaming of a Blond
by surforst
Summary: Surforst goes with yet another trend. Anyway Kim and Ron alone on a cargo plane with a pilot paid tweenty bucks to look forward. What will they do? Play checkers of course. Right?


_"The dream was always running ahead of me. To catch up, to live for a moment in unison with it, that was the miracle"_  
-- Anais Nin 

**Dreaming of a Blond**

I.

Kim cracked her neck slightly as she adjusted her position in her seat. Her whole body protested the move as she desperately tried to find a more comfortable position. The rather hard seat though would not relent and she let out a small sigh. Looking over to the window she watched the night sky wondering if she should try to get some sleep.

It had been a rather exhausting mission this time around and all she wanted to do was crawl home into her nice warm bed. A quick look to her side showed a still excitable partner bouncing up and down. Smiling she watched the blond haired boy explain to the naked mole rat on his shoulder why the Naco was the superior food choice of a sensible person. Still with a smile on her face Kim leaned back in her seat trying to find some sort of rest.

"You look tired KP. Is everything all right?" She opened her eyes slightly looking over at the blond as she let out an irritated sigh.

"Well for starters my neck hurts, my shoulders are killing me, and I feel like falling asleep right now. Yeah Ron I'm fine." She could hear the heavy sarcasm in her voice but at the moment she really didn't care. Closing her eyes she leaned back trying to fall asleep and thus occupy her time on things other then staring out the window.

Consider this she was quite shocked when she felt two hands suddenly come to rest on her neck. Before she could protest the hands started to gently massage the muscles in that area eliciting a gratified moan from her. "Let me fix that KP. The Ron man after all is the master."

'Master indeed!' This thought came to her mind quickly and was confirmed when the boy continued his gentle massage of her neck. She felt like melting right there and then at the pleasant feelings occurring from that simple rub. If she had known he was this skilled she would have had him better occupied on more then one mission return. Heck she could of used him on a few study nights too.

It was in this state of euphoric delight that she suddenly noted the rather unpleasant movement of one of his hands. She was going to protest when said hand found itself on her shoulder massage deeply into it. The other hand soon made its trip to the other side keeping her content for now. 'God, where did he learn this?' All she knew is if he picked it up from another girl she'd have some killing to do. Not permanent just a little maiming.

Sighing again she failed to respond when she felt a wet sensation press against her neck. The pleasant feeling of it awarded the young blond with a soft moan and only encouraged him to further to continue to apply this strange new thing. 'Kiss!' Kim was out of her sit and spinning around before that thought had fully formed in her head.

"You kiss. Me kissed. Why? Explain!" She knew she was babbling but the shock of having her best friend suddenly kiss her on the neck could do that to a girl. Her green eyes narrowed as she stared at the smiling blond approaching her.

"Why would me kissing you be a bad thing KP?" She backed further away until her back hit into the wall behind her. Ron though just continued forward until he was right in front of her. Her heart beat faster.

"I..." She stared up into his brown eyes. 'When had he become taller then me?' Pressing further back she could feel her breathing become faster as she felt like her heart would burst out of her chest.

Chuckling lightly Ron closed the remaining distance pressing his body against hers. She could feel his warmth seeping into her as he leaned in close. Pressing his mouth close to her ear she felt a shudder go through her body at the feeling of his warm breath gently caressing the lobe. "I ask again, why is it strange that I'd kiss you KP?"

'When had Ron become so confident?' She shuddered when he started to lightly nip on her ear trailing kisses along it. Finding her voice once again she wetted her lips and prepared to argue her case. "We're just friends." That sounded weak even to her and she could hear the light chuckle coming from Ron.

"KP I haven't considered you just a friend for a long time." His hand rose and gently cupped her chin. Trailing kisses along her check he stopped right before her mouth causing an annoyed moan to escape her lips. Kim green eyes stared into his brown ones as he hovered over her face. "I know you love me Kim. I just want you to know I love you too."

His lips then connected with hers pressing into them. At first it was a gentle kiss but soon both teenagers let themselves go as they passionately pressed against each other. Kim could feel her lungs burn with a desperate need to breath but the feeling of pressing against his lips made it worth the discomfort. She never wanted it to end and when he broke free she stared to protest.

Her protest ended quickly as he trailed kisses down her neck even as she hungrily gulped in air. The boy never seeming to pause as his hands now roamed gently down her back. Her hands soon started their own journey down his. Part of her felt scared being wrapped in his arms like this. For the first time in her life she felt small and part of her liked it. It felt like what a normal girl would experience.

"Ron!" Her voice gasped weakly as he continued to nip at her neck. Her body responded in kind to his gentle strokes as his hands felt along her back. She nearly jumped out of her clothes when his hands made their way down to gentle stroke her hips. She pressed tighter against him as her own hands stroked against him. 'When had he muscled up like this?'

Breaking free of the kiss Ron looked at her with his gentle brown eyes and that goofy grin she always loved. Kim's hands reached out hungrily towards his pants. She no longer cared about consequences she just wanted him. Her mind screaming at her to take what was hers.

II.

With a start Kim woke her head shooting off her pillow. Looking around in shock she tried to find Ron in the room. Part of her already awakening though told her it was just a dream. Her sweat stained halter top and pajama bottoms testified to how intense her dream was. At least she hoped her pajama bottom were wet from sweat.

"God I can't believe I dreamed about Ron that way." Shaking her head she gently rolled out of bed. Her intended target was the bathroom below where she would take a long cold shower. She would have to get a change of clothes too.

She smiled though at the memory of the dream. She wondered if Ron really could give a neck massage like that. She wouldn't mind testing to see how accurate this dream really was. Ron had gotten taller since that time she had taken over his body. Wonder what else had changed?

She blushed at the thought and quickly pushed it aside. It wasn't like Ron dreamed about her in this way. No he probably dreamed about Tara or that slut Bonnie. God she hoped Ron wasn't one of those idiots who lusted after that girl.

Picking out a new set of clothing Kim made her way towards the shower hoping she wouldn't run into her parents. She didn't want to explain why she was in the state she was in after all. Last thing her father wanted to know was that his daughter dreamed about boys.

"It was a good dream though." She smiled as she made her way down.

III.

Kim fist sailed forward only to glance off of a quickly raised arm. Her chest constricted painfully as she continued to push herself forward ignoring the unpleasant feeling of sweat stained clothing. Her white Gi clung to her body as she crouched down in a sweeping low leg kick. She frowned when her opponent leapt over her kick.

"Little ticked off today Kim?" She frowned looking at the set of blue eyes smiling down at her.

"Don't know what you're talking about Mike." Raising back to her feet she took up a fighting position again her hands raised in front of her and her right foot extended forward.

"You're fighting style a little off today. Just thought something might be bothering you."

"Why you interested?"

She smiled when she noted his frown. Quickly shaking his head he held up his hands. "Good point, forget I asked."

Moving forward Kim chose that time to attack forcing Mike into a series of hasty blocks. She backed off when she scored a mid chest blow. "I got a question for you Mike."

Frowning past the pain the black haired youth took back up his position and stared at her with a curious expression. "Shoot Possible."

"I had this dream...it was a little odd."

"About Josh type odd?"

Her green eyes narrowed at that as she angrily swept back her red hair. "I broke up with Josh a while back Mike trust me I'm not interested in him anymore."

"Really when?"

"About a month ago. You're his best friend don't you guys talk."

"I tend tune the guy out. What can I say he talks too much?" Kim smiled at that comment. She had to agree with that. "So why did you guys break up anyway?"

Kim smile quickly disappeared as the memory of that conversation came back to her. "Simply put he wanted me to spend less time with Ron. No one tells me what to do."

The fact that Mike chuckled at that surprised her. Raising her eyebrow she looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Sorry that's just so Josh. Boy has to be the center of the universe yet he acts like he doesn't care. So what was this dream you were talking about?"

"Um...alright well it was about a friend of mine. Stuff happened that was a little strange and I was just wondering what that means."

Dropping out of his fighting stance Mike walked over to his towel grabbing it and wiping at his face. Picking up Kim towel he easily tossed it over to her. "Let me guess strange in the way that would tick off Barkin type strange right?"

Blushing Kim nodded. "Care to tell me who?"

"Not really."

"Well I guess that's your right. As for what it means it's simple. You want to sleep with the guy." Kim felt her face go a deeper shade of red at that.

"Crude much Mike?"

"Hey Possible I call them how I see them." Sitting down he leaned back against the wall as Kim watched warily. She knew he wouldn't let the topic drop but despite that he did help her sort through some rather confusing stuff. "Now I'm going to go with a wild guess here and correct me if I'm wrong. There's a guy you like, enough to dream about anyway, and you don't know if he likes you too. Am I right?"

Kim nodded bringing the towel up to wipe her own sweat away. "Alright so we concluded that. Now you want some advice Kim?"

"It would help."

"Ask the guy out."

Kim frowned as she walked over towards her bag. "If it was that simple Mike I'd have done it by now. What if he says no?"

"What if he says yes?"

"Alright point taken." Reaching into her bag she brought out her water bottle and took a long drink. Looking back at Mike she noted his rather large smile. He did love to meddle. "So Mike what would you do if it was you?"

"Is it me?" The smile on his face had disappeared quicker then she ever thought was possible. Frowning she looked at him closely noting his rather uncomfortable state.

"No but would that be a bad thing?"

"I'd rather not answer that Possible." Standing back up he grabbed his bag. "Take my advice and ask the guy out. Thinking only hurts things."

She watched him walk towards the door before asking her next question. "How many guys do you think would actually want to date me Mike?"

The way he tensed at that told her she wouldn't like the answer. "I'll answer that question if you do me a favor Kim."

"What?"

"Use Plan Drakken Solo."

Kim eye narrowed in annoyance. "The one where I shoot Shego with a rifle? I already told you I don't kill. Even Shego!"

"Damn!" Mike shrugged as he turned back a smile on his face. "Can't fault a guy for trying after all it is the perfect plan. Well got to go."

Mike started to turn to leave but Kim fixed him with her most pissed off look. Sighing he turned back around. "Alright Kim I'll answer the question. If you want to know how many guys want to take you out on a date there actually a lot? Who wouldn't want to say they got some action from Kim Possible after all. That's not the issue here is it though?" Pausing Mike looked up at the ceiling before continuing. "Let's just say if you find that special guy who is willing to date a hero stick by him ok. Most guys aren't going to be thrilled to have romantic diners ruined by super villains or wondering if the girl they love is even going to come back. I'm not saying every guy is like that mind you but that's the honest answer."

'Well the truth hurts Possible.' She knew the truth of that statement after all who would want to date a freak fighter. Smiling at Mike she nodded her head in thanks.

"You ok Possible?"

"No big Mike." Turning she grabbed her bag and walked out not looking back. She had things to think about after all.

The End

* * *

A/N: Surforst giveth and Surforst taketh away! Yeah I'm continuing the whole bit where both Kim and Ron are too unsure of themselves to ask each other out. Eventually I'll get ticked off and end the whole thing but for now I like playing with their heads. Oh and by the way I noticed a smuff trend so I decided to throw something out on my own. Hope you all like.

Now some notes. Who the heck is Mike? Simply put he's an OC character I want to try out for some of my stories. I like the concept of the guiding character and as shown here he does some of that. Besides I beta the concept with a few people of the 'Mike' character and they liked him. Hope he works out.

On other fronts I'm going to write up a chapter of the Gundam story soon and finish up that chapter of No Need for Ron as well. Hope to get them out during the weekend but we'll see. As always read and review. Remember a signed review gets a personal reply by me.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. I own Mike but Disney can have him if they want. I truly don't care. Not like I can make money off him. Heck if another author wants to use him just message me and I'll lend him out. What do I care?


End file.
